1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to digital cameras and, particularly, to a digital camera having an extending ring.
2. Description of Related Art
While portable electronic devices with camera function have become extremely popular, lack of a focusing function in many limits their ability to fully perform as a functional camera. An image sensor of the digital camera device may be a CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor, and thickness of the CCD image sensor often exceeds the thickness of the CMOS image sensor. However, as thicknesses of the image sensors vary, different bezels of the digital camera are required for mating a back focal length of a digital camera with the lens. The requirement for varied bezels makes the manufacturing process unduly cumbersome.
Therefore, a new digital camera is desired to overcome the limitations described.